people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Leo
Leo: "The Lion" July 23rd - August 22nd Type - Fire Positive attributes - Confident, Ambitious, Strong, Generous, Loyal, Vibrant, Adventurous Negative attributes - Pretentious, Domineering, Melodramatic, Stubborn, Vain Leo are vibrant, fiery personalities, and enjoy making the best of their lives. They like being first, in control, and leading others, and are often bossy or domineering. They enjoy lavishing attention and gifts on others, but also have no trouble doing the same for themselves. Full of flair, they like to be center stage and demand attention. They do not like to settle for second best, and often strive to succeed and become the very best at whatever they are doing, viewing second place as the losing place. This can make them very competitive, and they also hate to be proven wrong. They often stubbornly believe themselves to be right no matter what. If they do not feel that they are the best at something, or will never become good at it, they will often simply give up and move on to something else, as they like to shine and do not feel comfortable simply being mediocre at something. Full of adventure and life, and generally very quick witted and charming, others are drawn to Leos. Public image is very important to them, and they love beautiful and extravagent things. They are generally quite glamorous, and may have excessive spending habits. They love luxury and being treated, but also equally enjoy pampering others. They often make grand, large scale gestures or decisions. Though they are very capable of fiercely striking out and defending themselves, they are not ones to hold a grudge, and can forgive and forget. They are orderly and precise, good at details, and need to feel that they have accomplished something at the end of each day. They look toward the future, and contemplate things. Though they are independent, they also like to have people around them that admire them, and they prefer not to be alone. When they find someone to devote themselves to, they do so unconditionally and fiercely. They are commanding and in control, and very passionate. They dislike dull routines, and prefer fresh excitement, new things, and adventure. current Leos - 51 Leo People July 23 - Daniel Radcliffe July 24 - Anna Paquin July 25 - Matt LeBlanc July 26 - Carl Jung July 26 - George Bernard Shaw July 26 - Kevin Spacey July 27 - Hilaire Belloc July 27 - Mirjana Puhar July 28 - Alexandra Chando July 28 - Elizabeth Berkley July 28 - Gerard Manley Hopkins July 28 - Manu Ginobili July 29 - Viktoria Tolstoy July 30 - Ian Watkins July 31 - Alexis Knapp July 31 - Krystal Meyers August 1 - Jack O'Connell August 2 - Caleb Carr August 2 - Francisca of Brazil August 3 - Jeremiah Day August 3 - Mamie Gummer August 3 - P.D. James August 3 - Ryan Lochte August 4 - Barack Obama August 5 - Neil Armstrong August 6 - Romola Garai August 7 - Charlize Theron August 8 - Benjamin Silliman August 8 - Cecil Calvert August 8 - Madalina Ghenea August 9 - Adelaide Kane August 9 - Albert Ketelbey August 9 - John William Godward August 9 - Whitney Houston August 10 - Justin Theroux August 11 - Alyson Stoner August 11 - Chris Hemsworth August 12 - George IV of the United Kingdom August 13 - Fidel Castro August 13 - Frederick Sanger August 13 - Heike Makatsch August 13 - Karen Marie Orsted August 14 - Francois d'Orleans August 14 - Julia Bergshoeff August 15 - Anthony of Padua August 15 - Jennifer Lawrence August 15 - Joe Jonas August 15 - Napoleon Bonaparte August 15 - Virginia Clemm Poe August 16 - T.E. Lawrence August 19 - Reeva Steenkamp August 20 - Demi Lovato August 21 - Hayden Panettiere Category:Signs